Untitled for now
by raventhekittycat
Summary: Thing I wrote loosly based of my high school's back to school barbecue. Chex. T for suggestive themes and language. So far I have two chapters. It's not very good but I hope you like the idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you bastard!" Church heard Tex yell. He was definitely glad that she had started running at him from the dunk tank giving him a bit of head start. And he knew that he rather face a fire breathing dragon instead of her wrath. So he ran.

Nearing the end of his high school's small field he noticed she sounded a bit behind._ God, I bet she looks hot in that wet tank top she's wearing...plus if she's running they'll be bouncing._ Turning around to take a quick look,_ Oh fuck I didn't think-_

**THUD**

Flat on his back Church moaned and opened his eyes to the site of her chest on his face. _Woah, don't think about them._

"Ow," Tex said. "What did you think you were doing stopping like that, you idiot!"

It was hard for Church not to notice her wet shirt clinging to her skin as Tex propped herself up with her arms hanging over him.

_There's no bra..._ Church felt his body stirring.

"Huh, he doesn't look too bad when he's surprised," Tex thought."Yeah but he can't know that I find him good looking. That would be bad." Tex sat back upright on top of him and noticed he had an odd look on his face. "I wonder what's wrong with him she thought silently.

"Tex, uh your shirt."

"What?"

"Uh, you might want to pull it up."

"What?"

Church's eyes darted to her left breast where one of her nipples had become exposed. He had noticed earlier that her shirt had slid down from the run but it had still been covered he was sure. Then he realized that something was caught on his thumb.

_Oh god, I pulled down her shirt; she's gonna kill me._

Tex looking down, saw the problem and blushed furiously. She turned away, quickly fixing it, and hoped he had not seen her face.

"Oh god she's even hotter embarrassed," Church thought as he lost the battle he'd been having with his lower body. Flushed he looked away and tried to shift it away from her. In the middle of shifting he heard a small moan. Shifting back to look at her he heard it again. Tex had felt it and could not control the moan that had escaped her lips.

"Tex?"

"Don't look at me!"

Sitting up Church said "Come on Tex look at me."

She turned back to ask "what why," but was cut off as his lips pressed gently against hers, kissing her for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tex's mind was a whirlwind._ Did he just kiss me? Wait I was kissed? And by Church?! It can't be real. I have to be dreaming. No one would ever kiss me. They're all too scared of me. And Church?! _

Church felt no response to his kiss and pulled back unsure. Looking at Tex he saw she was in a bit shock. Maybe I should try one more time, he thought. He gently pressed his lips against hers hoping that he would some form of a reaction, even a slap. But soon after he did he felt her gently pushing back into his kiss. Relief flooded him. Pulling away he saw the need in her eyes.

Crushing her against him, Church started kissing her more forcefully; Tex responded with equal force and need. Pulling away for air Church asked "You want to leave?"

"Sure, let me tell North that I won't be riding home with him. Thank god. I don't mind him but riding with South is not fun."

"Ok, I'll be waiting at my bike."

As Tex ran off to notify North, Church started to walk back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, Church looks like you got off lightly!" Church heard someone yell at him.

He saw Tucker running up to him. "You lucky dog, you! Last time I pissed Tex off I couldn't piss for a week! And remember when Georgia asked her to prom? Poor George won't ever be able to play grifball again. Where you headed? And how did you get off so easily?"

"I didn't," Church lied. "I'm going to get something to eat and she's coming along. I have to pay for whatever she wants, and who knows what that will be."

"But there's food here. Why are you...oh wow I can't believe it! Tex? Really, wow. And you're eating bow chicka bow wow."

"Tucker! What no! She just doesn't like the type of hot dogs they have here."

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"Ugh, No Tucker, you are wrong. I'm just gonna give her a ride to the Starbucks or Jack in the Box down the street whichever she prefers. God you can never think of anything else. No wonder she made you clean your locker out when she had to share it for science."

"Well have fun watching her eat," Tucker replied and muttered under his breath, "whatever it is that she might eat."


End file.
